Beautiful Rose
by ClassyAnimeNerd
Summary: When Francis discovers that Alice has low self esteem he does everything to ensure her happiness. But what has happened to his Anglettere? Read to find out! France x Fem!England Fruk. Rated T. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my next fruk fanfic~ I used Fem!England because I thought it would fit better :3 I hope you all enjoy! Sorry If characters are a bit OOC I have finished this fic so I won't have to worry about the updates XD**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hetalia or anything about Hetalia….unfortunately…..**

The world meeting had come to close hours ago, allowing a certain Frenchman to use his esteemed skills at romance. He currently had several women following and swooning over him simply because he had complimented their looks and personality. France wasn't a player or some type of pervert by any means, in fact those were things he despised the most. But he did believe that everyone deserved love and was willing to make sure you felt loved no matter who you were. Some would ask if he had ever truly been in love. There had been Joan… but after she died it had been hard for him to think of truly loving someone…for that had truly hurt him. After her he hadn't really ever felt true love…or so he thought.

He was walking along the sidewalk smiling and chatting with the women…true their personalities were the typical preppy girls who loved their facials and getting their nails and hair done, but he enjoyed making them happy none the less. As they walked through town and towards a park he began to wonder if the other nations all had proper places to stay…The meeting was being held in his very own Paris and it would be rather embarrassing of him if someone ended up on the road because they were unable to find a place to sleep.

It was then that he spotted her on a park bench. She was unmistakable. That blonde hair pulled into pigtails…those piercing green eyes that could be spotted a mile away….It was her….Britain….His lifelong friend…sure they seemed to hate each other but they really did care deep down…he needed to make sure she was ok. For the brit seemed sad…the way her head was bent and knees pulled up to her chest. He froze when he heard one of the women comment about her.

"Do you see 'er over there? She's crazy…caught 'er talking to ze air…not much to look at either…"

The other women agreed and looked over with looks of disgust thinking about how a girl like that would be able to keep her dignity and seem normal. For some reason France couldn't explain he felt a twinge of anger in his heart. Putting on his brightest smile he turned to the women.

"It has been wonderful but unfortunately something has come up and I must depart. Avoir une bonne nuit mes chéris" He said and proceeded to walk towards the Brit. He froze once he saw tears dripping down her petite face. "Alice…" He said thinking aloud. Her head snapped up and she furiously wiped away her tears trying her best to hide her sadness. "W…What is it you git? What do you bloody want?" She said coldly and tensed as he sat beside her. She was confused though…he hadn't said any of his idiotic comments or done anything to irritate her. He only looked at her with one of the most concerned looks she had ever seen.  
"Angleterre…" He murmured brushing her long bangs from her face and behind her ear.

"What happened mon cher?"  
She looked away and huffed. Her eyes showed all of her sadness no matter how hard she tried to mask it.

"It's nothing…I was just frustrated is all…"

Of course the Frenchman didn't buy it, he had heard the things those women had said and he recognized a look of hurt when he saw one. But it wasn't in his nature to pry on her personal affairs…He stroked her arm gently.

"Where are you staying?" He suddenly asked.

Her head snapped up and she looked at him then looked down.  
"I…I haven't gotten a room yet…I figured I didn't need to book one earlier so I didn't… and I didn't think I'd be sitting here so…"  
France's heart melted…He couldn't just leave thinking she would find a room some place! Sure she was Britain and they had a notorious history of hating each other but when it was Alice and Francis he was her best friend…as she was his. He had his hand on his shoulder still and said with a sigh:

"Well we can't have that can we? Come with me…you can stay at my place I've got an extra room…"

Without waiting for the Brit's reply he stood her up and proceeded to wipe her tears. He didn't hesitate to wrap his coat around her either, for the air had gotten cold and she wasn't wearing a coat. When she started to protest he shushed her and told her that if she got sick again she would have to deal with him taking care of her and telling her I told you so again which everyone knew she despised.

They continued to walk towards Francis' home mainly in silence. Every so often the Frenchman would shoot a glance over at the Brit to make sure she was alright. He had found her crying after all…She would always seem lost in thought or looking down, But both seemed to remind him that she was still upset. But why did he care so much? They were close yes…but he hadn't ever been this concerned about her.

Soon, they arrived at the small house Francis lived in. He let her in and hung up his coat as he sat her on the couch. He didn't have to ask if she wanted tea knowing the answer would be yes. Luckily, he had memorized just how she liked it and went to the kitchen to prepare some. Soon, he came back to sit with her handing her a warm cup. She took in and murmured a quiet thank you. The Frenchman looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure you're ok Alice?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts

She nodded instantly not wanting him to worry about her.

"I'm just tired is all…" She murmured,

Francis nodded and once she finished her tea he stood her up and took her hand gently. For if she was tired, she would probably want to sleep.

"I'll show you where you can stay…" He said in a soft tone he hadn't used since his colonies were younger.

He led her up the stairs and to a small guest bedroom across the hall from his own. Once making sure she was settled he left her and went across the hall to clean up a bit. Meanwhile, Alice sighed and stared at the floor. It was the same routine everywhere she went. She wasn't exactly pretty and it didn't help that she had her magical friends. It wasn't her fault that no one else could see them! She knew she wasn't crazy…but that didn't stop the bullying and teasing she received from the other nations and the civilians. She pulled her hair out of their pigtails and stared at herself in the mirror. She sat at the vanity in the room and continued to look at her reflection. She gripped a hair brush that she found in one hand and began to slowly brush her hair. The years of teasing she had endured had lowered her self-esteem quite a bit so she didn't really take much pleasure in looking at her reflection.

She didn't hear the Frenchman return to the bedroom or notice him for that matter until he took the brush from her and began brushing her hair for her. She instantly turned red.

"W-What are you doing you bloody frog?!" She tried to sound like her old self but that sadness was still so obviously there.

"You weren't going to get anywhere if you were just going over the same spot…" Murmured Francis quietly, pulling the brush through her long blonde hair.

He was now quite worried…she never acted like this…He thought as he continued to put her hair in a simple braid so it wouldn't tangle too much while She slept. He didn't listen to her protests as he helped her into bed, removing her shoes and other nonentities that would make her uncomfortable. He proceeded to lay her in bed and covered her up. He sat beside her and looked down at her with worried eyes.

"I can give you something to sleep in if you like…" He said noticing she didn't have any bags with her.

She swore and sat up again "Bloody hell…my bags by the bench…I'll be fine in this but I should probably go get it…"

"Don't worry about it, cher, I'll take care of it." He assured her pushing her back down gently.

Alice, not being used to this attention, grew rather nervous and turned the other way curling up. Sure she had her brothers but they weren't exactly what you would call caring. She stared at the wall and tried t relax. She heard Francis say something about being able to wake him if she needed himand felt him squeeze her shoulder comfortingly before getting up.

"I'll wake you in the morning…please get some rest mon cher…"  
With that, he left, leaving Alice to her thoughts as the lights were shut off. She slept rather restlessly and was woken up by her own nightmares several times that night. She even considered waking up Francis once but then realized she was just acting crazy. When did she ever want his comfort? She was fine on her own, she always was! But it didn't mean she enjoyed being alone…. She shook those thoughts from her head and pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat up. Figuring she wouldn't get much more sleep she stayed like that for the rest of the night. While sitting there she began to wonder what it would be like if she didn't always have to be alone…what it would be like to have someone always there for her….she sighed and shook her head like that would ever happen….who would want to spend their life with someone like her?

**Bam! First chapter XD I hope you enjoyed it! Translations:**

**Have a good night my darlings-Avoir une bonne nuit mes chéris**

**Anglettere- England**

**Mon Cher- my dear**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two~ there are 12 chapters in this so…yeah XD enjoy~~ Romance will happen soon**

**Still don't own hetalia~**

The sun shone brightly through the window as a certain Brit slept against the headboard of the queen sized bed where she was resting. She had crashed earlier in the morning and was sleeping soundly. Francis, keeping his promise, opened her door quietly and was slightly confused as he saw her position. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Beside him was her bag that he had found still by the bench and had retrieved for her. Ever so carefully he brushed some loose hair behind her ear. Had she always been this cute when she slept? He wondered how he hadn't noticed before…

"Beau petit lapin…Alice time to wake up…" He said gently nudging her slightly.

She stirred slightly leaning into him as she shifted. Her eyes seemed to flutter a bit but other than that she didn't stir. He nudged her again sitting her up.

"Come on cher…" He said just a bit sternly.

Her green eyes opened all the way and she looked around before looking for her glasses. Francis had realized that she wasn't wearing them yesterday and had found them in her purse, which sure enough was also left at the bench. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice it. He put them on her face gently and she blinked.

"What time is it?" She mumbled without looking up at him.

He looked down at his watch. It was about 7:30 in the morning which meant they had about 3 hours before having to take the 5 minute drive or walk to the conference hall. She was always one to be paranoid about time as well as many other things.

"You still have plenty of time to get ready" He assured her stroking her arm.

"More importantly…How are you feeling?" He asked looking down at her with a more serious, concerned expression.

She then completely avoided his face. Looking down at the sheets, one hand fiddling with her hair and the other gripping the sheets, she finally spoke:

"I'll be fine Francis…just a bad day"

Francis looked at her for a long time trying to figure out what was really wrong. She always was good at hiding what was wrong. He had always felt bad at the fact that she was alone. Her colonies had left leaving her in that house. She probably didn't know how to lean on someone when she needed it. He sighed and nodded.

"Well I brought your clothes for you… I'll make breakfast"

He then got up and went downstairs. He got to the kitchen looking at different ingredients, trying to decide what he could make that the Brit would eat. They did hate each other's food and it was hard to pick something she'd willingly eat. He finally just decided on some simple eggs and smiled as he heard the sounds of her footsteps as she walked down the stairs. He turned once she entered the kitchen and looked her over. She was in her green jacket over her white button up shirt and a matching green skirt. He chuckled in his mind at her shoes and how cute they made her looked. He looked back up to meet her eyes. They were hidden under the usual silver frame of her glasses. He ignored the slight pounding in his chest.

"Why Anglettere you look beautiful" he complimented.

She looked shocked for a moment as a soft blush swept across her features. Slowly she shook her head.

"No I don't think so…frog."

She didn't say anything else as she sat at the table. He studied her for a moment before placing a plate of fresh eggs in front of her.

"Here…wouldn't want you to starve" He said smiling softly.

She looked down at the dish and for once didn't think it looked that bad…oh she never thought she'd be thinking that! She ate slowly after giving the Frenchman a small smile. He didn't know how he wasn't arguing with her by now…but all he knew is…that he didn't want too…. After seeing how upset she was he suddenly felt the need to make sure she was ok no matter what it took. After all everyone deserved to be loved right?

He sat across from her and they ate in peaceful silence. He began to wonder why she didn't agree with him when he told her she was beautiful. She didn't even seem like she was just too shy to agree…and that worried him. She didn't finish her meal completely as she took the plate to wash it out and put it away. She didn't know that the Frenchman was watching her as she walked into the living room. He soon followed her, cleaning his plate, and taking a seat in the chair adjacent to her own. She seemed to be avoiding his eyes, but before he could say anything she was standing again and went upstairs.

Francis ran his hand through his hair. What was wrong with her? She was never like this…always so strong and independent…not afraid to state her opinion. But now…she was much quieter and sad…and she didn't even try to make fun of him or start an argument. People would be sure to notice…it wasn't right. He sighed and got up to get ready for the days meeting. Pulling his hair up into the usual pony tail he waited for the Brit not going to leave before her. She finally returned. Her eyes were still so sad…if not sadder…he thought about asking her if something was wrong, but didn't think she'd say anything so he decided against it.

Since it was such a sunny day Francis decided to have them walk to the conference hall. Upon arriving he saw how she suddenly masked all of her sadness and look completely normal. That sprung another thought into his mind…how long had she been hiding this?... He felt another wave of concern wash over him as he followed the Brit into the conference hall. He watched her as he sat on one side of the table with her on the other so it didn't look too weird. As everyone got seated he tried to act normal but he was still so concerned about her…

As the meeting got started the fighting started up like usual only this time England took little to no part in it. She just kept her head slightly bent and he'd catch her murmuring things here and there. Sure, he couldn't see her friends but after he found out that Norway could see them as well as a few others he didn't think she was crazy and actually believed in them himself. He just didn't understand why no one else could see that. He would glance at her every now and again but didn't really say anything. However, sooner or later someone had to notice something was wrong. America and Germany had begun to fight again over something stupid when he heard Gilbert, who had to come to these meetings to feel included, comment;

"Hey! What's wrong with the Brit? Talking to her 'friends' again eh? Why don't you get a pet they take away the lonely feeling maybe your craziness would go away then!"

He laughed and she just told him to piss off like she usually did and looked away crossing her arms. Francis sighed…had it always been like this? He never noticed…Finally a recess was called and Alice seemed to leave quickly. He started to get up to follow but he was held back by Spain and Gilbert.

The Brit made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her locking it. She wasn't crazy…Why was all of this affecting her now?! This never affected her this badly…why…why was she falling apart now? She slid to the floor and tried to compose herself. She had too. She couldn't go into the meeting showing signs of her tears…

After a few painful moments she was able to get up and walk back out into the hall. She stood in front of a mirror that hung in the hall way and stared at her reflection…That frog had called her beautiful…was he delirious? She wasn't even close…She didn't know what he saw in her that was beauty there was nothing…she saw nothing.

Francis finally was able to pull away from the rest of his trio. He needed to find Alice. He didn't know why he needed to know so badly. Why did he care so much? It wasn't like he loved her…why did his heart skip when he thought that? He looked high and low until he spotted her in front of that mirror. She was staring again…He knew what she was thinking…he had seen enough to tell…He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders gently stroking her arms.

"Beautiful…" He whispered in her ear

She jumped and looked at him through the mirror. He had said it again…why? She felt him take her hand gently placing a gentle kiss too it as he led her back towards the meeting room. Before entering he stopped and wiped a stray tear from her face. He then pulled her into a brief hug. She was so small…yet she used to be one of the most powerful empires…it amazed him really…He let her go as she composed herself and made her way back into the meeting room . He followed and they endured the rest of the meeting which ended in fighting yet again.

Afterwards, Francis walked her home. The meetings were over so she would be heading back to England now. Once she had gathered her things he insisted on taking her all the way home but he didn't know why. Once they reached London he stopped for a moment when he saw her looking at a patch of flowers by the sidewalk. As she walked ahead he picked one and held examined it as they walked towards her house.

Once inside he smiled and handed her the flower he had picked "Remember what I said Alice, you're beautiful" She looked at him wide eyed as she accepted the flower. Had he caught on? Probably he did know her the best after all…but still… She placed the flower in a vase and gave him a small smile. She doubted that this man would be able to make her feel secure and happy again but for some reason she loved having him around to make her feel good about herself for once…

**Hope this chapter was ok! A bit cheesy…**

**New Translations:**

**Beautiful little rabbit-Beau petit lapin**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own Hetalia ;3; but enjoy this chapter anyway~**

After that day, Francis had created a routine. He would stop by Alice's house at least twice a week if not every other day. Each time he'd bring a single rose, they were her favorite after all, and wouldn't leave until she was smiling and knew how special she really was, and he'd stay as long as needed. They may not always get along and everyone thought they hated each other, but France had learned how sad she was and how low she thought of herself in the short time she had stayed. Friend or foe he would never let anyone go without knowing they were loved and how beautiful they were. That's all he ever wanted to do was spread love. That's what his country was known for after all!

Today, it was raining as he walked the streets of London. He knew she was used to the rain, but she still was gloomier during it. He loved how she was happier when the sun shined brightly over the city. He walked the familiar street and up the small walkway to her front door. He usually let himself in, knowing where she kept all her things. She was so organized that way…

As he entered the quaint home he took in the smell of tea and mint that always accompanied the room. He smiled softly. He began to look around for England as she was usually greeting him by now… He looked all around and ended up going upstairs. He found her in her office hard at work. Such a hard worker…he thought and smiled as he walked up silently. He placed the rose in front of her and she jumped looking up at him.

"Bonjour belle~!" said the Frenchman smiling.

Alice blushed softly and smiled back. However, sadness and stress glinted in her eyes and he simply would not have that. He looked at her work. It sure had piled up…unusual…

"You seem to have quite a bit of work…" He said thoughtfully.

She nodded not looking up as she continued to write. Most countries today typed their paperwork up but she still liked to write hers. His smiled grew as an idea formed in his head. It would be more fun if it went faster…

"I'll help you cher. Why don't we go get some tea first hmm?" He looked down at her.

She stood and nodded taking the rose with her to put it in the vase here she kept all of them. She watched as the Frenchman walked into the kitchen to make her beloved drink. As of late, she found herself observing him instead of following him around trying to beat him senseless. She walked in after a few moments and found him humming softly making tea just like he said. She wondered briefly if she should help but then she realized that he should know how to make it in his sleep. She began thinking and zoned out in the silence, not noticing her eyes were focused on the Frenchman himself.

Francis sighed as he waited for the water to boil. He turned to look at the Brit, noticing she had come in and jumped as he saw her eyes on him. He realized that she was in deep thought. He chuckled softly and walked over, playfully poking her in the nose.

"Alice~~~" He said teasingly.

She jumped and looked up at him, a soft blush on her cheeks. He laughed softly and sat next to her at the table. There, he looked at her features. Her long hair in those messy pigtails, her big sharp green eyes, and those eyebrows…she really was beautiful in his eyes. He didn't understand how anyone could think otherwise. He became rather bored and stood up, walking behind the English woman. Gently, he undid her pigtails and smiled as her long blonde hair fell around her shoulders.

"W-What are you doing you bloody frog?!" She asked almost getting up.

He only laughed and held her in place.

"I'm bored and I wanted to play with your hair lapin~" he replied with a smirk.

She looked at him for a long while, unsure if whether or not to hit him. Eventually, she sighed and relaxed in the chair, folding her arms embarrassed. Francis smiled, and ran his fingers through her blonde locks remembering how it was him that told her to put those pigtails up and how she stuck with it all these years. He continued brushing out her hair with his fingers, working out a few knots here and there from her being so frazzled. He heard the kettle whistle and pulled her hair over one shoulder and walked over to pour the tea. He handed her a cup and followed her upstairs back to the very messy office.

She sat down at her desk adjusting her glasses and opened another file of work that needed completion. Francis didn't hesitate in walking over and taking at least half of what needed to be done and making himself a little place to sit in work. When she looked at him, puzzled, he merely replied

"I said I was going to help you Cher, so that is what I'm going to do."

He started going through her work, forging signatures and copying her hand writing like it was his other job. She watched him for a few moments before beginning to work as well. It went on smoothly for a few hours before they were done and Francis smiled as he stood up, beginning to organize everything. He put all the papers into their proper folders and even cleaned her desk and she just watched with a rather dumbfounded look. He hummed as he cleaned and then as he finished, he began to sing a cheery tune. Walking over to her, he took her hands and pulled her up. With the happy song filling the air, he began to dance with her gently. She just looked at him, eyes wide, not used to this attention being alone and all. His movements were so relaxed, and he looked so happy that she wondered why she couldn't be like that. She found herself being spun and the mood lightened. She even let herself smile just a bit.

As Francis finished the song he couldn't help but feel her relax. They came to a slow stop and he continued to hum softly. She looked so tired, yet happy at the same time. She yawned and actually smiled up at him. If was small yes, but England never smiled. It made him so happy whenever she did. Alice didn't know why, but she suddenly found herself wrapping her arms around the frenchie and hugging him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her small frame and felt warmth grow inside of her as she rested her head against his chest. She was never this affectionate or nice really but she figured that just this once maybe she could let herself be happy.

Francis held her gently in his arms, and soon noticed how tired she really was. He ran a hand through her long hair wanting her to be peaceful for once. He found it amusing how he stood so many inches above her and how she was so small, and yet she was still able to hold her own in so many situations. He looked down at her face and saw her eyes fluttering. She really must be tired…he thought has he gently lifted her so he was holding her bridal style. She looked up at him with a surprised look and he hushed her.

"You're tired Anglettere…let me carry you~"

On any other day the Brit would have protested and given him a good beating then run off blushing, but now, she was too tired and didn't really mind being carried to bed.

"Thank you Francis…" Was all she said before resting her head on his shoulder, letting another yawn escape.

He smiled and walked towards her bedroom, which was as clean and as organized as she was. Gently placing her in bed, he pulled off her shoes and stockings leaving her in the skirt and button up shirt she always loved. Covering her up, he brushed hair from her face and kissed her head gently. Her eyes were already closed, and he continued to stroke her hair and hum a gentle tune until he was sure she was resting peacefully. He kissed her head one last time and yawned himself. He was pretty tired...He decided to sleep on the couch hoping that she wouldn't mind. Finding a blanket, he lay there thinking, and no matter how hard he tried his thoughts always ended up back at Alice.

**Translations:**

**bonjour belle-hello beautiful**

**Lapin-rabbit**


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun shone through brightly as the British nation began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around tiredly. Sitting up, she reached for her glasses and for some reason didn't quite remember going to bed…Never the less she stretched and smiled softly. Getting up, she started the shower. Her mind began to wonder as she looked at herself in the mirror. He thought she was beautiful? She sighed and shook her head. Stepping into the warm shower, she relaxed all over again. She let out a content sound and hummed softly as she began to wash her hair.

Meanwhile, downstairs Francis was already wide awake fixing breakfast. He had already borrowed some of her brother's clothes knowing she wouldn't mind and had cleaned himself up so he wouldn't have to run home. He was fixing simple eggs, something both of them liked, and was wondering when the other would make her way downstairs. He sighed softly and looked up at the top of the stairs hearing her hum softly. He chuckled and continued to cook, wondering what today would bring.

Alice got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror once more; she still didn't quite see how she was so pretty as he called her but maybe she could be? She shook her head not wanting those thoughts, she wasn't pretty and it didn't matter she didn't need love. She took a deep breath and got dressed in simple capris with a green sweater. She couldn't figure out if she wanted to put her hair in pigtails or just keep it down. Which would he like better? She thought then froze. Why did she care what he thought? She slapped herself to shake those thoughts from her head and put her hair up in pigtails like normal. She looked at herself for a long while before going downstairs.

As she got down the stairs she caught a whiff of food…good food. Walking in to the kitchen, she saw her-..the Frenchman standing there humming a happy tune. She watched him for a few minutes before asking:

"Francis? Why are you still here?"

He looked up and smiled at her walking over to her. He smiled at how cute she looked and replied;

"Because, Mon Beau petit lapin, I wanted to make you breakfast~ and I sort of crashed on your couch last night…I hope you don't mind"

Alice giggled softly at his last comment and nodded. She noticed he had some of her brother, Scotland's clothes on and smiled. She was sat at the kitchen table and served tea, which was all so new to her. She was never treated like this. She watched him cook and grew curious as to why he cared so much all of a sudden…why her? He was thinking relatively the same thing as he cooked for her…he did love being around her. He wanted to make sure she knew how important she was to him…and how special she was. She really was beautiful. He turned and smiled at her, serving his eggs, for once hoping that she would like them.

France sat across from her and began to eat slowly mainly focused on her. She seemed pleased and sipped her tea slowly. He could smell her rose shampoo and smiled to himself. He finished soon enough and took her plate to wash it. He heard her stand and come to help him. He knew he wouldn't be able to do everything. She began drying the plates as he washed them, still doing things the old fashioned way. She put everything away and thanked him for his help. She was always so formal. Francis merely smiled and waved it off telling her that he was more than happy to do it for his beloved lapin. He looked at his watch and saw that it was still rather early. He didn't have plans today and didn't have to work again until tomorrow. Turning, he looked at the brit and chuckled playfully.

"Cher, would you care to accompany me to the park?"

She blinked, looking stunned at his request. She didn't have any plans either…she nodded slowly.

"It is nice out..."

That was all he needed to hear. He smiled brightly and took her hand without really thinking about it. On their way out of her small house he stopped and picked a rose from her garden. He turned to face her and set it in her hair gently. He seemed pleased with it and laughed at her soft blush. She was just too cute. He took her hand again and continued to walk to the park that was just down the road. He knew she loved this particular place because it was full of flowers and had its own garden. Believe it or not England loved flowers, and had a rather striking garden herself. He walked straight there, knowing that's where they would end up. Her eyes had lightened considerably and she continuously would bend down to look at the many different kinds of lovely plants that surrounded them.

Alice giggled and sat on the swing that was hanging from a tree. She always came here when needing to be outside. She never really came with anyone but there was always a first time for everything. She swung herself slowly until she felt a pair of hands take over, pushing her ever so gently. She blushed then smiled at how nice he was being. Francis slowly swung her. He looked around at the flowers and realized how happy it was here. He bent down to kiss her head and stroked her arms gently. She could only blush harder as she took her glasses off to clean them. He loved how different she looked without them. He'd only seen her without them a few times…first when she had discovered she needed them and he found her tripping all over her house and the others during battles or when they were broken. He had seen her sleep of course but it wasn't the same.

As the hours passed it was close to lunch time, and the Frenchman figured that since it was such a nice day, they could go out and eat. He could tolerate British food for her right? She was worth it after all…As the pair left the park, hand in hand; Alice smiled at how sunny it was. It was always so rainy… Walking along the streets of London, Francis searched for a place to eat. He saw a café, that served both French and English food, and he decided that's where they would go. As they entered the cheery building they sat near the window, and the frenchie continued to observe the brit like he had been doing all day.

Alice seemed focused on the menu and didn't notice his staring. As the waiter came to take the order, their eyes locked just for the slightest of moments before they both ordered. She smiled at him as they waited; she hadn't been taken out like this in so long. She was known for staying at home with her books and 'imaginary' friends. She looked out the window at the bustling city she was so proud of. Looking back at the Frenchman she finally said:

"Francis?"

He looked up from his own glass of wine.

"Oui?"

She blushed softly

"Why are you doing this?"

Her voice was quiet. He blinked. What a question…he smiled then squeezed her hand from across the table.

"Because someone as special as you are should know how beautiful and important they are."

His eyes were soft as she looked into them and she slowly smiled. Her blush was soft and she looked down, embarrassed. Suddenly she felt a pair of soft lips on her hand and looked up at him wide eyed. She met those sharp blue eyes and smiled. He was so kind…why hadn't she noticed this before? Their food came and he thanked the waiter as they both began to eat. Alice was happy for once as their day had become more positive. They ate mostly in silence with a few words here and there, but mostly they were thinking about each other. As they finished up and paid, Francis didn't hesitate in wrapping his sweater around her small shoulders. The wind was chilly and he couldn't have her getting sick. They returned home around 4:30 PM to find a letter on her kitchen table.

Picking it up, Alice instantly recognized the American's sloppy hand writing and sighed. This ought to be good. She opened the envelope with skilled fingers and pulled out what looked like an invitation. She looked at France and read aloud:

To Alice:

In two weeks there will be a nation's ball held at America's house for both nations and their world leaders (Of course it's at my house! Duh) . There will be music provided by Mr. Austria (of course) and everyone is expected to dress formally. Hope to see you there!

-Alfred

P.S I had to add my touch on things since Mattie insisted on writing these so they seemed official…who is he again?

Alice put the letter down and sighed. A ball? She hated parties. But it was alright she could just sit in a nook somewhere. Francis on the other hand loved parties, and was rather excited about the event. He smiled at the brit and said:

"Sounds fun! I'm surprised Alfred remembered my dear Canadian~"

Alice smiled softly. When those two were younger, she and Francis had been so close, taking care of them and all. When the revolution left her in tatters it was Francis who ended up getting her back to a stable condition even if he was on the American's side. She took a seat at the table. She tried to think positively about this but it wasn't really working…she hated dressing up and seeing how nice and happy everyone was when she couldn't think that way. She also had to make herself look 'pretty' too…which was always so hard for her since she never liked how she looked. She just shook her head and sat up straighter looking at Francis to see his eyes resting on her with a puzzled and concerned look. She avoided his eyes knowing he knew her thoughts. She just hoped he wouldn't scold her after he tried so hard to boost her self-esteem. She heard him sigh and walk over. Taking her hands, he stood her up and led her down the hall and out to the garden. There, he walked over to her koi pond Japan had taken so much time to install. Sitting down, he held her hands in his lap and looked down at her reflection.

"See that?" He asked looking down softly at the water.

She looked but didn't see anything, just the bottom of the pond and the fish.

"Um…no just a pond" She replied awkwardly.

He sighed softly and chuckled, realizing he should have expected that answer. He shook his head and brushed some loose bangs from her face.

"No silly lapin…look, there's beautiful you"

She blushed and looked again, and did see her reflection along with his. She didn't think much of it. But he had called her beautiful. He shouldn't lie to her like that…

"I'm not beautiful Francis…" She whispered avoiding his eyes.

He took her chin and made her look at him in the eye. He loved those green eyes…but he wanted her to know how beautiful she was.

"Alice, you are the prettiest person I know. You don't have to try and please others like most people, you don't change for others. You never hide your true personality. You may be shy, but you've never changed who you are for other people. You don't care that your styles may not be the most modern but that's what makes you so special. You really are so beautiful…just like you have always been."

It was silent for a moment, all the British nation could do was stare into the eyes of the French one. He smiled softly at her. It took her a bit to smile back, but when she did her face seemed to brighten. It was then that he realized the strange feelings he was having. All this time, He had been in love with England.

**Things get a bit more romancy-ish after this chapter but the actual confession scene doesn't happen for a while. BUT IT WILL~ Hope you enjoyed and please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own hetalia **** But that's ok~ that's what fanfiction is for right? Hope you enjoy this chapter~ They are both alone today..**

Francis left around 8 pm, promising to come back in a few days. His heart pounded as she hugged him goodbye. He never thought he would love her. Maybe as a sister…but now he was overwhelmed with emotion. He smiled at her as she bid him goodbye. As he walked out, He tried to sort his thoughts out. Would he tell her? What would she do? He realized he was grinning. He walked along the streets towards his home and began thinking more about how Alice was doing. He never was told why she was crying that day…and she never brought it back up. He saw her low self-esteem but was it something more? She seemed fine when he came over but then again she knew he came every day so she could very well be hiding something.

Soon, the French nation was back home in Paris and was working on his own stack of paperwork. There was a meeting in America the day before the ball so he had to think about his point of view on issues and if he had any points to address. He sighed softly and stretched. Looking at his watch, he wondered what the Brit would be doing. As time went on he got up and made himself some late dinner. Eventually, he grew tired of working and soon went to bed.

The morning came faster than expected and Francis awoke, realizing how much he missed the Brit's presence. He laughed at how he was now so longing for the other and he had only realized he loved her yesterday. Love was certainly a strange thing… He yawned and got out of bed to get ready for the day. Putting his hair in the usual pony tail, he went down to the kitchen to make coffee and debated on calling her. He sighed and decided against it, not wanting to be overbearing, and headed to his office to do more of the detested paperwork.

His thoughts kept drifting to Alice, and were saddened by the fact that he couldn't see her until two days before they leave for America. He knew she wasn't happy about the party, but he would try his hardest to make sure she would be happy, even if it meant his own sadness. He let out a happy sigh and finished up. His boss had been generous and given him such a little amount of work that he could take the rest of the day off. He walked around town and smiled at how lively things were at the moment. He walked along the streets of Paris and wondered how everything would end up. He didn't want to get his hopes up with his chances with Alice, but it wouldn't hurt to dream right? He spent the rest of his day going around, trying to distract himself.

After a few hours, the Frenchman returned home to find several missed calls from his boss and some of the other allies. Unfortunately, the Brit wasn't one of them. He sighed as he found out he had even more work to do and looked at his watch. It was still early in the day so he hoped that maybe he could go and buy Alice something? He shook his head and sighed. He really was getting worked up.

Alice seemed sad for some reason after the Frenchman left. She did her work without complaint and had gone through about 4 cups of tea when her phone rang for the first time that day. She jumped and looked over to see that it was none other than that bloody American himself. With a sigh she answered and was quickly taken over by that loud obnoxious voice.

"HEY ALI~!"

She winced at how loud the volume was and scowled

"Bloody hell Alfred! I'm very busy, and I don't have time for your games so tell me what you want."

She heard him laugh loudly.

"I just wanted to know when you would be coming over! I know the party is in a week or so but I wanted to know because I missed you!"

"I'm sorry Alfred I haven't been able to look at that yet…Let me get back to you." She sighed as he went on about how much fun everything would be.

He finally finished going through their entire itinerary and finally let her hang up. As she did so she sat back down and thought awhile. How she had loved those days when it was Francis her Alfred and Mathew all together…it was one of the happiest times in her life. She sighed. Oh how she missed that…Francis and she had bickered off and on but there was just this feeling that was in the air…love? She blushed at the thought. How could she be in love with Francis? He wouldn't love someone like her…

She slapped herself. She shouldn't think about this! Even if she might…have certain affections…towards the frog that didn't mean she would tell him. Sure, he made it his job to come over almost every day, give her flowers, and make it all bubbly and warm but that didn't mean anything!...right?

She found herself pacing along her living room deep in thought. Why did this trouble her so much? She scowled and plopped down on the couch irritated. She couldn't figure out her thoughts and only wanted to get rid of all these troubles. She looked over and saw Flying Mint Bunny watching her closely and blinked. He simply told her to do what she really desires and flew away to play with faeries. She hit her head against the back of the couch. Why was this so difficult? She groaned with irritation and decided to get up and go to the park with that huge flower garden she loved.

Of course she knew the risks of going out. They were everywhere…those who liked to bully her and make her life miserable. She knew she shouldn't believe them. She never told anyone about it because how could she trust them after all she's been through? Pulling on her coat, the Brit looked at herself in the mirror for a while before slowly walking out towards the park. The way there was pleasant with no interruptions or any of these bullies anywhere. She sat on the swing that she had been on yesterday and pushed herself gently.

She tried to relax, but as it was whenever she was out, she was always tense, ready for the attacks that always came. It had been going on for almost two years…this group of people always seemed to love to make fun of her and spread rumors. How sad was that? The personification of THE Great Britain was being bullied by some stupid petty little bitches. But alas, as much as she tried to ignore them, the insults and attacks just got worse and worse. It would go from hearing whispers about yourself to being cornered and verbally abused until you were laying on the ground sobbing and they grew tired of your pathetic face. Alice shuddered and pushed those thoughts from her mind.

She thought of Francis and how he had seen her upset that day…normally she would have shut him out and run away. But she was so upset and tired that she just wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything would be ok. He was so gentle and loving with her even after all of the fighting they had gone through. He had called her beautiful…special even and that was a first for her. She smiled softly as she continued to enjoy the chilly, but nice weather. She stayed out there without incident for hours, only getting up when it began to rain. She even made it home without anyone showing up. Once back inside, she fixed her fifth cup of tea and sat in the chair. She wondered how Francis was doing and what would happen when she could see him next. She just hoped that the next few days wouldn't be too painful.

**Things get sad in the next few chapters but they will cheer up soon~ Sorry this chapter was shorter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry If this chapter is a bit rushed I edited it the best I could ((still don't own hetalia~))**

It wasn't until two days later, that Alice was really affected. She had been walking out to get her mail and they were waiting. It was pouring rain and she didn't notice them right away. With a trampy girl as their leader they had pushed her down into the mud and had even kicked her once or twice. There was no hesitation in breaking her, and she was no match for the pain that came with all of those cruel saying and words.

"Crazy. Ugly. Worthless. Unimportant. Stupid."

They didn't just stop there though; they had wanted to go farther this time. She found herself being covered in coffee and tea and they had made sure she wouldn't be getting up until they were finished. She was hit with umbrellas, empty food cartons, everything. She didn't bother to fight back it would just make things worse. So she laid there and let these college kids taunt and hurt her. She shivered and let tears continuously pour out of her eyes. They never wanted to stop as they continued making her miserable in the cold. Why her? What had she ever done to deserve this? Just because she was different they picked her out and made her their victim to make themselves feel good. It was sick. What a sick world.

"I think she's done for the day she won't be getting up for a while" She finally heard someone say.

She could barely make out the sound of their feet as they walked away, all making sure to splash her as they stomped through the puddles. Her glasses were somewhere around her, and as the tears streamed down her face she couldn't see clearly much at all. You could barely even see her in the mud unless you looked hard enough. Finally, she pushed herself up, muscles aching, and found her glasses. She was trembling so hard that she couldn't even think strait. Reaching out slowly for them she cleaned them as best she could and set their cold frames back on her face. She sneezed and as she started to stand she slipped again and came crashing back down. She didn't notice the young man who spotted her and came over to help her up until he shook her lightly. She blinked and looked at him, he looked concerned. That was a first.

"Are you alright Miss? Can I help?"

She just shook her head trying to calm herself down.

"Can I take you somewhere?"

Only one place clicked in her mind. She wanted the comfort she had only got until recently…

"It's too far I need to get to Paris… I can make it myself."

Luckily, the man was sympathetic and gentlemanly enough to take her to the Chunnel and even made sure she had everything she needed to get into her neighboring Nation. She tried to tell him it wasn't necessary but he just shook it off with the usual "I can't leave a young woman in the mud" excuse. Soon enough, she was able to make it to that city the frog loved so much. She realized she was still crying, and covered in the mud, coffee, and other shit those idiots had poured all over her. No wonder she got such strange looks. Unfortunately, it was raining there too so soon enough she was sneezing and coughing as well. She just hoped he was home as she soon caught sight of the others small house.

Stumbling up the steps, she felt her hand slam against the doorbell. He would probably be upset with her just showing up out of nowhere and requesting his help, but she wasn't thinking clearly and just wanted him to help her. He was closest after all since her brothers wouldn't give a damn. She suddenly felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her and that familiar sense of nausea. Slipping down to the wooden porch, the nation began to panic like she usually did when this happened, her heart was pounding and she felt oh so dizzy….she barely even heard the front door open. She didn't even know why she was panicking so much. Was she nervous about the frog? All she knew was that she needed him.

Suddenly, she felt those warm strong arms wrap around her and saw Francis kneeling down to her level, holding her against his chest. She then remembered that he had seen her panic attacks before. She realized how hard she was shaking and hid her face in his neck trying to relax from his rosy scent. Francis held her against him and rocked her gently. He whispered comforting words and rubbed circles in her back. He was so confused…what had happened? He didn't know what exactly but his focus remained on comforting his poor Anglettere as he was now very concerned. She was a mess! He finally decided to lift her bridal style and carry her inside out of the cold and the rain.

He went up the stairs and into his large bedroom and set her on the bed ever so gently. He removed her coat, shoes, and stockings leaving the Brit in her wet jeans and shirt. Frowning, he went to see if any one of his old sibling's rooms had any clothes for the shivering woman. He was relieved when he found some pajamas and quickly walked back over to where she was. He found her curled up in bed, hugging a pillow trying to get warm. He started a bath, and returned to her side, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She was calming down slowly now, which made him relax a bit. He slowly sat her up and took out her now very messy pigtails. Once, the bath was ready, he took her hands and led her in to the warm room. He didn't mind to help the poor soul into the warm water for he had done it hundreds of times before and vice versa. He kneeled beside the large bathtub and took a warm washcloth to wipe off her face and arms. He hadn't needed to say anything, for he knew what to do in these situations, although he was very curious as to what had happened.

He soon finished cleaning off her body, and washing out any scrapes and cuts she had on her. He began to gently pour water onto her hair and wash it, getting all of the mud and other garbage out of her blonde locks. Something must have really happened for her to be this messy. Soon, she was free of all of those horrid things and he noticed how pale she had gotten. He frowned and ran the washcloth over her cheeks. She was still trembling, but he took the opportunity to ask:

"Mon Cher...can you tell me what happened?"

His tone was soft and gentle and she looked at him. She started to tremble…she wanted to tell him everything…and as of now she would. He needed to know. Sobs began to shake her body as she hid her face and cried. It all came out she was sobbing so hard she couldn't stop. She had her face in her hands and just felt his hand on her back. She told him everything. From start to finish, what had happened today and what had happened for all these months and years. The Frenchman listened carefully and had a deep frown on his face. He gripped her hand in his and eventually leaned in to wrap her in his arms ever so gently. He kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered. "It will all be okay now…I've got you"

She looked at him as he said that, nodding as he gently helped her out of the tub. Wrapping her in a towel, Francis helped her back into the bedroom to put her in PJS. He still had more than enough work to do but he would ignore it until he made her feel better. Once properly dressed, Alice was sat on the bed and he sat behind her, running a brush through her wet hair. He dried it, and braided it so it wouldn't be as tangled. Why hadn't he been able to tell that this was bullying? He should have known…and it's gone on for years! The whole time, England was looking at the sheets, still trembling slightly. His thoughts were consumed by wanting to make her feel better. He was so concerned…she had been treated like that for so long. He wrapped his arms around her from behind gently and pulled her against him slowly.

Resting his head against hers he stroked her arms, trying to stop her trembling. The Brit ended up turning towards him and hiding her face in his shoulder. He held her closer and ran his hand down her back and shoulders soothingly. She slowly curled up in his lap and held onto him as if she wanted to be shielded from all the negative things this world had. He kissed her head and whispered soothing things to her, wanting her to at least relax a little bit. Eventually, she became drowsy, the events of the day catching up with her. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. He watched as she lost the battle of sleep. He removed her glasses and lay down with her so he wouldn't have to disturb her fragile state of slumber. As he watched her in her restless sleep he too, became drowsy. Soon, his eyes closed as well.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing is what woke the Frenchman. He saw the bright light of the sun, and blinked. Had he fallen asleep? Well that was obvious but for how long? He began to shift but felt weight against him. Looking down he was met with the Brit's peaceful expression as she slept. All the memories of the previous night came rushing to him, and he frowned running a hand over her cheek. He held her close and kissed her temple as she began to stir. He quickly loosened his grip around her and looked down at her face as those green eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him and sat up. Where was she? She looked up, meeting Francis' blue eyes.

Sitting up, she looked around.

"Francis?" she blinked

Sitting up after her, he yawned and stretched.

"You were asleep cher…so I decided to lay with you…but I think I fell asleep too…" he hoped he wasn't blushing too noticeably.

She looked at him for a while, blushing softly. She yawned and saw the bruises she still had. He rubbed her back reassuringly and murmured:

"Are you feeling any better?"

She gave a small nod. True, he had calmed her down and it had made her feel a bit better, but she still had those negative thoughts. She watched as he got out of bed to go get dressed in the next room over. She saw her clothes in the corner, still soiled and frowned. She didn't want to stay in these all day! When he returned he smiled as she gave him that irritable look she always wore. He returned with some more of his sisters old clothes and handed them to her.

"I'll be right downstairs if you need me lapin…I'll be making you some tea oui?" He smiled softly and walked out towards the kitchen.

She got herself dressed and smiled at the braid that was still present in her hair. He really had taken good care of her. She made her way down and saw him busy making breakfast. Taking a seat at the table, she watched him. The rosy scent he always had filled the house. She didn't really remember what had happened the day before or why she wanted to be here so badly, but all she knew was that she was relaxed and happier.

He smiled at her and set her plate in front of her along with a steaming cup of tea. She yawned and began to eat slowly. For once, she didn't immediately hate the French breakfast he had made for her. She pretended not to notice the wide grin he had and continued. He went out to check the weather and she let out a content sigh. How she could get used to this…she blushed at how nice it felt to wake up with him next to her. She slapped her self mentally. Why was she still hiding this? Just admit it Alice! She thought… You love the frog.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Francis found it best for Alice to stay at his house until the ball. They could just leave together, and besides, the next time he would be in England would be the time he gave those idiots who hurt his Alice a taste of their own medicine. Who were they anyway? He didn't want to ask her right away because she was so upset, but about two days later he finally did.

"Cher?"

She looked up from her book where she was curled up on his couch. She was in PJs and had been rather lazy today. Giving him her attention, she set the book down and adjusted her glasses. He sat next to her and pulled her long hair over one shoulder.

"Can you tell me who those people were?"

She looked down a bit. She knew he would ask this eventually but she didn't know if she wanted to answer this or not. She glanced over and saw his gentle eyes. Taking a deep breath she replied:

"They just…watched me as I walked from the capital building and the library and such…they caught me talking to Minty…and since I'm not exactly pretty they picked me as their bullying target…"

She expected to be scolded for her comment about her looks. However, he just continued to run his fingers through her hair. His eyes were clouded, full of concern and anger. She went on.

"I think they're from the college down the street…"

He should've expected them to be younger. The younger appearance of nations had been a problem before. He even remembered smaller nations suffering from attempted rape and abuse. Bullying had been an issue before, but no one really did much about it. He turned her to look at him.

"I promise it won't happen again."

She smiled faintly at him as their eyes locked. The sat there for a moment staring at each other. Francis felt the urge to lean closer. He tilted his head slightly and slowly bent down towards her. He was so close...she didn't seem to object. In fact she seemed to be leaning forward as well. Suddenly the phone rang loudly startling both of them. Alice jumped and looked down, and Francis stood up stiffly and answered it roughly.

"What."

"Hey dude calm down I didn't mean to excite you!"

The familiar American's voice rang throughout the house. Francis saw Alice sigh and open her book again, and his heart sank slightly.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I got Alice's plane switched to yours so she won't have to go back to her place~"

Francis blinked.

"What? How did you-"

"Mattie knows everything!...Who is he again?"

"You're Brother Alfred."'

"Oh…right! Well see you soon!"

He hung up abruptly and Francis rolled his eyes. Looking over at the British Nation, he frowned. He returned to her side on the couch and sat down.

"I take it you heard the whole conversation oui?"

She chuckled softly and nodded. He smiled and looked at the book she was reading. It was one of her old Fairytales that she adored. Chuckling softly he got up again and looked at her.

"Would you like some tea lapin?"

She smiled.

"That would be lovely…"

Making his way to the kitchen, he put the kettle on the stove and wondered when or if he would get the chance to do what he had just attempted. He shook his head and leaned against the counter. He counted the tiles on the floor and poured himself a glass of wine. Soon he heard the kettle whistle and was snapped from his thoughts. He quickly poured the tea and returned to Alice.

Serving it to her, he sat on the chair beside the couch. He watched as she finished her book. She looked up and smiled softly. He just hoped she didn't feel awkward or afraid of what he had just tried…but he didn't know if she had really noticed.

"Are you alright?"

He jumped out of his thoughts and looked at her. He had zoned out apparently for she was blinking and looking at him oddly. He smiled and nodded. She giggled softly and finished her tea slowly. She realized that they had to leave in a few days and frowned. She didn't like balls, and she never had anything to wear and it was always boring. She also didn't like crowded areas but that was a secret she wouldn't share. Standing up, she placed her tea cup in the sink then walked back towards Francis.

"I think I'm going to go wash up a bit alright?" she asked

He nodded and smile. She was always so polite. She giggled softly and kissed his cheek quickly before walking up the stairs. She stopped at the top and blushed. Did she really just do that? Francis blushed a deep red after she left and touched his cheek. He felt like a schoolboy! He grinned and chuckled. He heard the shower run and leaned back in the chair. He wondered what she would do at the ball…she wasn't one for parties he had noticed but still… He shrugged and stood up to go fix lunch.

They had three days until they needed to leave and Francis wanted to make sure she was happy beforehand. He put scones in the oven, thinking they weren't that bad if they weren't burnt, and turned to see Alice return down the stairs in comfortable clothes. He smiled and pulled out a chair for her to sit. She thanked him with that smile of hers and watched as he finished her scones. She giggled softly and that caused him to turn.

"And just what is so funny Cher?" He asked tilting his head questionably.

"I didn't know you cooked English food willingly" She replied, looking quite amused.

He shrugged and served her a plate before sitting down beside her. He opened a newspaper and pretended to read as she let out a content sigh. Soon she was resting peacefully again. She was never really this lazy but Francis was determined to make her relaxed and content and she might as well humor him. She rested her head against one of the pillows on the couch and watched as he tidied up. Normally, this would be the other way around and they would probably be bickering every five minutes. But Alice found this peace soothing and she enjoyed how nice Francis was to her.

The days passed more quickly than both parties would have liked. Their flight was at 4 pm and Alice found herself on Francis' bed as he packed last minute items. He finished and sat beside her taking her hands. She blushed and looked at him. He was examining her nails and got up to get a file and nail clippers. Without hesitating he began shaping them and making sure they were clean.

"What are you doing frog?" She asked her old tone back for once.

"You're going to a ball, lapin~" he replied.

"You should look perfect~ well… more perfect than you do now"

She smiled up at him, embarrassed. He continued filing down and shaping her nails making them all nice and neat before painting them with his sister's nail polish. Alice watched as he painted them a soft green. After finishing, he kissed her head. Sitting behind her, he then brushed out her hair making sure they were in their two pigtails. He then got up and finished making sure everything was properly in order. He turned and took her hand, pulling her up. He grabbed the suitcases and passports and began walking downstairs. He gave her a coat and walked her out to the car to drive to the airport.

**I promise the real kiss will happen eventually~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Only 4 chapters left! I don't own hetalia but you all know that~~~~ Enjoy **

The plane ride was long and boring as always. Alice sat against the window watching the clouds as they flew towards her former colony. Francis was content on reading beside her, and listening to his music. Everything went smoothly as for takeoff and the airport. They had been up in the air for about three hours now, and the Brit was slowly growing tired of watching clouds. She shifted and looked up at the Frenchman. He seemed deep in thought as he read what looked like a French book on politics. She smiled tiredly and rested her head in her palm slowly starting to doze off. They had a long flight ahead of them anyway right?

Francis noticed how tired she was getting and chuckled. He pulled out his long coat from under the seat and draped it over the British nation gently. She snuggled into it and rested her head against the window. He took her glasses gently off of her face and placed them in his pocket so they wouldn't be damaged. The hours passed and Francis ended up falling asleep as well. Both were asleep for several hours, tired from everything that had happened.

When Alice stirred she found her head resting on the Frenchman's shoulder. She discovered that he was still asleep himself, and sat up strait. Looking for her glasses she found them resting on the tray on the back of the seat. Putting them on, she saw his peaceful expression and smiled softly. Yawning, she looked out the window and smiled as she could see the first bit of land. Even though it was centuries past, she still felt that pang of pain from the revolution as they flew into New York. Turning to Francis, she shook him gently. Sitting up, he looked at her.

"We're here…" she whispered

He nodded and patted her shoulder. As the plane landed in the JFK airport, Alice began gathering her things. The plane came to a slow halt and the two nations waited for the doors to open. Walking out onto the platform, the pair walked down into the airport to meet the excitable American. After going through security, Alice was soon tackle hugged by none other than Alfred himself. She ended up crashing into Francis who ended up holding them all steady.

"I'm so glad you guys are here! It will be so fun now!"

It made Alice smile at how childish Alfred still acted. It made her think of the good old days again, but quickly shoved the thoughts out of her mind not wanting to get into the dark times. The American laughed and took their bags, carrying them out to his car. He opened the car doors and sat in his beloved mustang. They barely were in the car before he drove off and it took both Europeans time to get used to his driving like always. He drove out of the city and towards his large house. He never was one to follow speed limits and it made Alice cringe.

Whipping into his driveway, Alfred jumped out of the car and got the doors for them again before getting their bags. At least he knew how to be gentlemanly…she thought as she waited for Francis. He smiled at her, sharing the same thought. They headed into the large house discovering that the Germans and Canada were already there. Alice smiled and sat on a chair in the far corner.

"If it were my choice we would be having a more awesome party instead of this fancy stuff" America pouted.

Alice shrugged not wanting to do any parties either way. Francis smiled softly at her before walking into the kitchen to raid the American's wine cellar. Alice hid in the corner on the chair as more people began arriving. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the Frenchman smiling down at her. She smiled slightly back before looking back at the other nations talking and laughing. She wondered when the others would realize she wasn't acting like herself if they cared. She was still recovering from previous events and still didn't have the energy to yell at anyone just yet.

Alfred went to go get drinks while everyone socialized more. She spotted that one boy who she never could remember in the corner. She studied him for a minute before realizing that he was Canada. Why did she always forget him? She shook her head and looked up as Alfred shoved that disgusting American beer in her face. She scowled at him but he just laughed and ran off to pass out more drinks. She noticed that Francis' hand never left her shoulder as he talked to the others. He didn't go out and socialize like he usually did. She seemed puzzled but brushed it off.

A bit later, she was handed some scotch by Francis and looked up at him confused. Why would he give her alcohol if she could never hold it? They had to go to a meeting in a few hours too right?

"Do you want it or not, Angleterre?"

She scowled at him for the first time in weeks.

"Of course I want it! Bloody frog…"

He laughed quietly and sat on the couch beside her chair. She sipped the drink off and on not wanting to make a fool out of herself in front of everyone. Soon, the glass was empty and she found herself giggling to almost everything anyone said to her. She noticed that she had moved over to sit next to the Frenchie and had even hugged his arm. For once, he wasn't teasing her or being perverted but he simply laughed with her and occasionally pulled her close for a brief hug. She was thankful that she was able to still be proper when it was time for the meeting.

Like most meetings that went on in Alfred's home, they were brief and usually ended in an argument. Alice didn't say much during the presentations and negotiations and was rather glad to get out of there when everyone gave up on being political. As they returned, as expected, the drinks were pulled out and things began to get 'fun' as Alfred called it.

The night went on and turned into a loud party, which was expected considering Denmark, Prussia, and Alfred were in fact all present. Everyone seemed to enjoy the party. Even Norway and Sweden were laughing here and there. Alice had received about 2 or 3 more drinks and since she got drunk so easily she found herself on Francis' lap. He was smiling and stroking her hair and rubbing her back as she giggled endlessly accusing him of little things like tickling and went on about different battles and how she lost or won them. He was just happy that she wasn't starting fights or arguing.

She got through another half of a drink before he decided that she had enough. By this point, her head was on his shoulder and her words were so slurred she would only be understood by her brothers if they were there. He lifted her, and bid everyone goodnight ignoring her questions and ramblings. As he got upstairs he was presented with the question;

" 'ey! Why are we up 'ere? Were we goin' Franny?"

He smiled down at her confused and slightly annoyed, flushed face. He walked towards her guest room and set her in bed. He chuckled as she tried to stay awake even though he was losing her to the battle of sleep. He got her out of her clothes and into her PJs before covering her up. She didn't quite want to sleep yet so she crossed her arms and pouted up at him. He laughed and took off her glasses.

"Cher, you're so tired~ you need to sleep"

She began to protest but she soon yawned and closed her eyes. He began to leave but she grabbed his arm and whimpered.

"But I wan' you ta stay~~!"

He laughed and nodded, sitting on the bed beside her. She could be so cute sometimes! He lay on top of the covers beside her and watched as she slowly fell off into the world of sleep. He brushed some hair from her face and stroked her cheek. Soon, she was fast asleep. He smiled and lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. He felt her snuggle into his side and let her use his arm as a pillow. His heart pounded as he felt her closeness. He really was head over heels as they call it…he thought as he kissed her head ever so gently. Yawning, he closed his eyes and made himself comfortable. She wouldn't mind if he just fell asleep here would she? He was too tired to care and didn't feel like getting up much and drifted off as well.

**I feel like this chapter was awkward… But none the less I hope you enjoyed it~~! **


	9. Chapter 9

Francis awoke to the sound of the small Brit's phone ringing. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and looked for it. Picking it up, he saw that it was her bother. He sighed and answered it. He was met by a gruff Scottish accent.

"Alice?"

"This is Francis, mon ami" He replied

"I am not you're friend. Where the hell is me sister?!"

Francis chuckled at how angry he could get.

"Remember dear Scotty, we did have an alliance. Your sister is asleep and I will most certainly not wake her for you. "

He heard the other scowl on the other line and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Then will you kindly tell 'er to call me?"

"Of course. Bye now~"

Francis hung up quickly not wanting to go on with the Scotsman. It wasn't that he didn't like him; he just knew that they would end up having to wake up his sleeping _lapin _and that did not sit well with him. She needed her sleep. He looked down at her and smiled at her peaceful expression. He loved how the light shined on her face and hair. Getting up, he kissed her cheek and went to go get dressed. He walked into his room and started the shower, considering the ball was tonight. Stepping into the warm water, he let his thoughts drift to Alice. His thoughts wondered in all directions. Before too long, he had to stop. Not here. He thought. He couldn't go thinking about such urges when anyone was bound to walk in. Besides, if he did ever end up with the Brit she would be treated like a lady.

He yawned and washed his hair and his body before getting out dressing for the day. He put his hair up and brushed his teeth. By the time he returned to Alice's room to check on her, she was just stirring. He smiled as she sat up and looked around. Once she put on her glasses he greeted her.

"Bonjour mon cher"

She jumped and looked up at him. She murmured a greeting before rubbing her temples. He expected this. Handing her a few pain killers and a glass of water he chuckled at how irritated she looked.

"You're brother called earlier…" He murmured as he moved around the room getting everything ready for her when she decided to get up.

"Oh?"

He nodded.

"Something about calling him later…"

She scowled and laid back down looking up at the ceiling. Eventually she rolled out of bed and stood up slowly. Francis already had a bath running for her and her clothes laid out.

"I'll be in my room if you need something"

With that, he walked out and went to finish preparing for the day. She sank into the warm water he had prepared for her. She let her eyes close as she relaxed. She didn't really want to get ready for the day, but she knew that she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Begrudgingly she sat up and washed herself before getting out and dressing herself. She called Scotty and argued with him for a few minutes before hanging up on the Scott. She sighed and met Francis out in the hall and he smiled and how she went from looking dead tired to prim and proper.

She followed him down the stairs and discovered that everyone was up before her. Well that was a first… She thought as she sat at the table and was served tea by the Frenchman. Alfred greeted her in his usual loud way and others laughed at how she had slept in later than usual. She ate a small breakfast and quickly took care of her, and the rest of the nation's dishes, knowing no one else would do them. She pinched the bridge of her nose, her headache still painfully present. She sighed at how messy everyone was and continued to clean and wash up around the kitchen.

Francis watched her closely as she moved around the house cleaning up as much as she could. She was so motherly in that way…He got up to go get himself more coffee. She had moved onto the living room and was picking up left over beer cans and bottles when he heard her murmuring to her mint bunny. He never found her weird for it; after all, Norway said he could see them so he didn't really think she was crazy. Besides, I wasn't that uncommon for mythical creatures to appear to certain nations. He looked up as she took his empty cup and began washing that out too.

"Cher, you didn't need to do that…"

She waved him off ad continued cleaning. It saddened him in a way, for he knew that she still wanted to care for the American in some way. He watched her work before he couldn't take sitting anymore and got up. He took her hand and stopped her short.

What are you doing? I was working!"

He smiled softly and made her dance in a slow waltz.

"You should relax~ you'll be too tired to dance with moi~"

"What makes you think I'm going to be dancing with you?"

He chuckled and spun her before stopping and letting her go. He watched as she straitened herself out and cleaned up the rest of the living room. He watched as she finally sat down. She opened up one of her beloved books and became lost in her own world of fantasy. He watched her for a moment or two before going off and visiting with Antonio and Gilbert.

Alice enjoyed her silence for a while letting everyone do their own thing. She heard the Bad Touch Trio as they called themselves laughing and teasing each other and Alfred and Mathias arguing over different brands of beer, and hoped no one would walk into the living room and disrupt her. She was able to sit quietly for a while. It didn't take long for her to finish her book for the millionth time and the sound of her book closing was the only sound in the house. A confused expression formed on her face as she stood to go see where everyone had gone.

Standing, she walked throughout the halls of the house and stopped once she heard laughing. Turning, she saw everyone outside in the yard talking and laughing, and overall having a fun time. She sighed. Fun was never really in her vocabulary was it? She walked towards the big double glass doors that led outside, and stopped to watch everyone more closely. She saw Mathias and Lukas in the corner of the yard attempting to be secret in their relationship that everyone knew about. She saw Alfred laughing loudly with Gilbert and Mathew trying to make some sort of comment in the conversation. Her eyes found Roderich and Elizaveta sitting at the table, and poor Lizzy trying to look interested in his long talks on music.

She saw Antonio and Lovino 'arguing' and Ludwig and Feliciano talking about some topic most likely related to pasta. She suddenly found a pair of piercing blue eyes and smiled as she saw the Frenchman sipping wine and chatting to Kiku casually. She found herself watching him for a few moments when their eyes caught. She found herself caught up in his gaze before blushing a deep red and looking away. She made her way upstairs to the safe seclusion of her room, not noticing Francis' smile.

She spent most of the day in there, trying to distract herself from everything. She was the United bloody Kingdom and yet she had too much social anxiety to walk out and sit with people. How pathetic! She sat on the bed and took down her now messy pigtails. Running her fingers through her hair she looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall. She still couldn't see how Francis thought her to be 'beautiful' then remembered the ball that was going on tonight. She growled and flopped against the pillows smacking her head. Now she had to concern over looking formal.

"_Cher _you should really relax more…"

She jumped at the smooth French accent and looked to see him leaning against the door frame with that playful smirk on his face. However, she did catch the concern that flickered in his eyes. She sighed and replied;

"What's it to you, frog? I'm fine really, just tired."

He sighed and walked over to sit on the bed. She looked the other way and out the window that showed the back gardens, which she had come to help plant after WWII. She jumped as she felt his fingers run through her hair and when she felt his weight more on the bed as he lay beside her.

"Are you sure that's all?"

She felt her heart jump. Of course he would have to ask. She hated how she wasn't able to go and have fun like normal people. She stared at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but his eyes. He was about to ask again but she cut him off.

"I'm stressed is all. The usual, don't concern yourself too badly."

She turned the other way and stared out the window. He frowned and gently brushed hair out of her face and behind her ear. He continued running his fingers through the soft locks, trying to relax her even a little. He could feel how tense she was. He stroked down her arms and even rubbed her shoulders a little. She had her arms folded and she was staring at the floor.

"Mon ange… You don't have to be fun and outgoing to make people like you. You're so wonderful in your own way… I know you don't like parties but I can stay with you the whole time if that will make you feel better. I promise no one here will seriously make fun of you for being antisocial."

He hoped that he would help even a little bit. She was quiet for a little bit. He brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled as he saw those small diamond studs that he had convinced her to get years ago. It had taken so much convincing before she even considered getting her ears pierced. He smiled softly y at those good memories.

"Really?"

He had been so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear her soft reply. He looked down to see her peering up at him with those sharp green eyes. He brushed her bangs out of her face before whispering;

"Of course Darling…"

Her eyebrows rose at the English name, but she then smiled slightly.

"Ok…"

He sat up, pulling her into a sitting position, and looked her over.

"It seems you have a ball to prepare for _Lapin~ _Go wash up I'll take care of everything else~"

The British nation did as she was told, making her way into the bathroom. After he heard the water running he went and got a simple green dress that he had got her to match her eyes. He laid it out on the bed and got out everything that she would need to match it. Simple shoes and jewelry. If she asked he would simply tell her that they were his sister's.

He left before she was finished to go get ready for the ball himself. Walking into his room, he put on his usual formal attire and made sure that he was presentable. He paced his room wondering if he would ever get the chance to show Alice how he felt. He let out a sigh…he really was head over heels wasn't he? A few rooms over the Brit was staring at the dress that was laid out for her. She smiled softly but was still completely in shock. He really did all this? She picked up the simple green thing and put it on smiling fully for once. He really did know his fashion. She shook her head amused before putting on everything else that was there for her. The only problem now was her face and hair. She put on simple make up, nothing too big.

Picking up a brush she ran it through her hair and this time pulled it up into a simple half ponytail. She adjusted her glasses and fixed her still messy bangs before feeling triumphant in her final appearance. She walked out into the hall and towards the stairs when the door opened revealing France himself. He stopped to look at her, a soft blush forming across his cheeks. Walking towards her, he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Tu es magnifique mon petit lapin" He whispered

She blushed softly and smiled shyly up at him before whispering a soft thank you. He kissed her cheek before offering his arm. She took it slowly and the two slowly made their way downstairs where the rest of the nations were already dancing and laughing the night away.

**The Romance happens in the next chapter~**

**Translations:**

**Ange-angel **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Romance occurs in this chapter~! Still don't own hetalia ;-;**

Everyone was smiling and laughing and the atmosphere was so pleasant that you couldn't help but smile if you entered. For once, no one was bickering. No one was fighting. It was just a group of people having a wonderful evening. Francis squeezed Alice's hand reassuringly wanting to make sure that she was ok. He first witnessed her social anxiety when he tried to get her to go to one of his parties. She was approached by so many people and felt anxious and out of place. Needless to say he felt guilty when he found her in the hallway alone. Ever since then, even when at war, he would always make sure she was secure before going into any huge event.

He walked her over to the bar where he was greeted by Alfred and Mathew.

"HEY Francis! I thought you weren't going to show up! You're late dude!"

"I fell asleep and woke up a bit later than I should have…" Replied Francis.

Alice smiled ever so slightly at how he didn't admit that he was comforting and taking care of her. She didn't want the loudest person here to know that she was being weak.

"Well I see you brought Alice~! Does that mean we get to see you drunk?"

Alice scowled at the American.

"No you git, that is not the least bit proper."

Mathew smiled softly at the three. It was like this when they all were together. Back then, it was always so happy and Alice and Francis would always bicker with Alfred and he would always calm everyone down.

"And salut to you Mathew~"

Matt's smile grew as his beloved papa noticed him. He waved back and smiled at Alice, very pleased. Alfred laughed and sat back at the bar.

"Well I hope you two manage to have fun with all this stuffy old music playing."

Of course Alfred would be the one to comment on the Austrian's music. Alice found it amusing at how everyone was thinking the same thing. While Roderich was very talented, there was only so much Mozart a person could take. She heard the familiar laugh of Gilbert and looked up to see him and Antonio approach Francis. The started to drag him away and before they succeeded he turned to her and said in her ear

"I'll be right over there Cher come get me if you need me"

She saw the concern in his eyes and smiled, nodding. She would be fine without him, besides he needed to have fun. She watched him go and made her way around and actually attempted to talk to a few people. However, she was happiest when she found that the doors leading to that beautiful garden of Alfred's were open and inviting. She slowly made her way out there and relaxed as the warm air brushed over her. She sat on the edge of the large fountain he had insisted on putting in and watched the others dance. Contrary to what most people might think she was very content with watching everyone and smiled as she felt the happy atmosphere.

Francis was sitting at a table with the other two nations as he sipped his wine. He wondered why neither of them was up with anyone, dancing and having a good time. He noticed that Gilbert had his eye on Mathew a few moments ago, and Antonio was always after Lovino or Belgium. He stretched and chuckled as he caught Mathew looking at Gilbert as well.

"Mon ami~ why don't you go over there to Mattie hmm? I think he wants to see you"

The blush that crossed the Prussian's cheek was more noticeable with his pale skin. Slowly, he got up and made his way over to the Canadian, who in turn turned a deep shade of red as the other said hello. He chuckled and looked back at the Spaniard.

"What about you? Is Lovino here?"

"Oh si~! But he wouldn't give me affection even if I begged for it…"

Francis let out a slightly sad sigh. It was always so obvious how the two felt but they were both so blind.

"I think you should at least go try."

Antonio looked up at him with wide eyes

"Really?"

"Really."

Francis smiled as he rose from his seat to find the fiery Italian. Leaning back in his chair he began scanning the room for his Brit. When he didn't see her, he rose, taking his wine, and walked around. He realized he was being rather overprotective but was still concerned. He found her outside looking up at the stars and smiled softly. She was always one for stargazing. He made his way out and walked over to her.

She looked back down and him. He smiled and yawned.

"It's very clear out…" She murmured.

He nodded and brushed stray strands of hair back behind her ear, a habit he's been doing lately. She blushed softly and avoided his eyes. His hands were always so gentle it surprised her after all he had been through. A slow waltz started up and Alice lifted her head to listen to the music. Francis smiled as an idea formed in his head. Placing his wine on the edge of the fountain, he took her hand and stood her up. She looked at him in confusion.

"I told you that you were going to dance the night away did I not?" Said Francis jokingly.

Alice looked at him for a moment or two as she settled into the proper dancing position.

"I suppose…"

He smiled and slowly started a gentle waltz around the garden. The moonlight shone down on her face, making her more beautiful than before to the Frenchman. He spun her slowly, laughing as she giggled. He was sure that if anyone saw this they would be shocked for they always fought. He continued in their slow dance, no longer keeping in time to the music. Eventually, she rested her head against his chest, growing tired already. He smiled at how easily she fit against him. He wrapped his arms around her, still keeping up a gentle sway and ran his hand through her hair.

"Thank you Francis…" she suddenly whispered.

He looked down at her small form, that being unexpected. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't thank me, Cher…Everyone needs to know how special they are…especially you"

She smiled and became peacefully quiet. He felt her muscles relax as she rested against him and soon felt his jacket around her shoulders. She looked up at him again with a questioning look.

"You felt cold…"

Her smile grew and she let her head rest on his shoulder, against his neck now. She caught his rosy scent and smelled the wine on his breath. He held her tighter, feeling warm on the inside. They stood like that for a long while until Alice let out a yawn. This snapped the Frenchie out of his thoughts and as he looked down at her he saw her tired expression.

"Why don't we go upstairs so you can rest hmm?"

She nodded slightly and stood up strait to hand him his jacket back.

"People will start asking questions…" was all she said.

He chuckled and nodded, following her inside and up the stairs, he went into his room first to put on more comfortable clothing. When he returned, he found her brushing out her hair on the bed, now in pajamas. He sat next to her and took her brush, placing it on the table. Alice looked up at him. It was now or never.

"I was still using that you Frog-"

"Alice."

He cut her off. She blinked at looked at him. His tone was serious and he avoided her eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

"A-Alice…I want to tell you something…"

Her heart skipped a beat but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Could it be? She thought as she waited. He took a strand of hair in his fingers and began playing with it.

"You know I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen?"

She blushed but kept silent, wanting to hear what he had to say. She felt her heart pound in her chest and kept her eyes focused on the floor.

"I honestly can't stop thinking about how perfect you are…Your face…those eyes…your personality…even those eyebrows…..It just makes me…so happy….and I know you probably would never be interested but-"

Soft lips met his. It took him a few moments to realize what was happening, but he soon blushed softly, placing a hand on her cheek. He tilted his head deepening the kiss ever so slowly. He pulled her closer, relaxing. Alice's eyes were closed, and she had her hand resting on Francis' neck. She couldn't believe that she was the one to do this…but it felt so good and right either way.

"I love you." She stated after the kiss broke.

He stared at her for a moment, comprehending what she had said.

"R….Really?" He sounded shocked.

"Yes Really. Francis Bonnefoy you frog, I love you."

A smile spread across his face and he leaned in to connect their lips again. It was warm and passionate. The Brit had her arms around the other's neck while his hands rested on her waist. He kissed her for what seemed like ages. He just couldn't get enough. His tongue eventually found its way into her mouth and explored every part of it. She let out a soft content sound letting her fingers wrap around his locks of wavy hair. He cupped her cheek, head tilting ever so slightly. Eventually, he had to break for air, and kissed her cheek, her jaw, and down to her neck gently. He playfully nipped the base of her neck before moving up. Kissing right under her ear he whispered:

"I love you too mon petite lapin…"

She wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled into him. He smiled and pulled her petite frame into his lap. He nuzzled her affectionately and kissed her temple. She blushed and hid her face in his neck, embarrassed. He chuckled and held her close. She yawned again.

"Do you want me to let you sleep, Mon Amour?"

She shook her head and looked up at him.

"I want you to stay..."

He blushed at her request but slowly nodded. She smiled and pulled back the sheets, making room for him. He seemed embarrassed as he crawled in next to her. Once situated, she rested her head against his chest and relaxed more as he wrapped his arms around her. He was still stunned that she actually accepted his affections but soon sleep began to take over.

"Je T'aime chéri" He said quietly.

She mumbled an 'I love you too' tiredly before snuggling into him more and drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep. He lay awake for a while, thinking about how lucky he was. Her face glistened as the light from the moon shone through a window. He reached over and turned off the only remaining lamp in the room. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and eventually, he let his eyes close, and he too drifted off with a large smile on his face.

**BOOM romance…Probably not very good but I hoped its ok..**

**Salut- Hi/Hello**

**Mon Amour-My love**

**Je t'aime Ch****éri-I love you darling **


	11. Chapter 11

**Only two chapters left~ Don't own hetalia~**

The bright light of the morning sun shone down on the sleeping couple causing Francis to stir. After raising so many colonies you became a light sleeper. He blinked and yawned trying to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and went to stretch when he felt a weight on his other arm. Looking down he saw his new favorite person. She slept peacefully with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her gently. He suddenly remembered what had happened the night before and smiled. Brushing hair from her face, he gazed down at her peaceful expression, wishing she would look this happy this often. He let his hand stroke over her cheek gently, which in turn, caused her to stir.

Green eyes fluttered open slowly, seeing the fuzzy outline of a familiar figure. Without her glasses she could make out the fuzzy blue eyes and golden hair. She blushed softly as the memories from last night returned and he smiled lovingly down at her before setting her glasses on her face very gently.

"Good morning Mon amour…" he whispered.

She blushed at the name he called her. Nuzzling into his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her tightly, she responded shyly with a simple

"Hi…"

He chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on her head and held her against him, savoring the warmth he had. They continued to lie like that for a while, Francis murmuring his sweet nothings here and there. When she propped herself up to check the time he captured her lips briefly and softly, earning a deep blush. He chuckled when she leaned in for another, and complied to her requests, holding her close again. Finally, they both decided that it was a good time to sit up, and the Englishwoman stretched and looked around. It was only about seven in the morning, and the others generally wouldn't be awake until around nine.

Alice pulled herself out of bed, out of the arms of her Frenchman, and walked towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she shut the bathroom door and leaned against the sink. She blushed at the thought of all of this happening so quickly. She suddenly felt bubbling warmth and had to hold back her giggle. When had she turned into such a school girl? Sliding off her pajamas, she stepped under the warm water and let out a content sigh as she relaxed even more.

Outside, Francis was deep in thought. He lay in bed thinking about the past few days. He really hoped he wouldn't screw this up. He wouldn't hurt her even if he had to be hurt to protect her. She was his now and he would do whatever it took to ensure her happiness. He realized that he was smiling and chuckled at himself. Lovesick puppy…he thought. He was listening to the steady rhythm of the shower water hitting the floor and he could faintly hear the sound of England humming to herself. He decided to get up and go get cleaned up himself and walked back to his room.

Alice didn't take very long to get dried off and dressed and put her hair up into those two pigtails and cleaned her glasses. After about 20 minutes she decided to go check on Francis. The French nation was just getting dressed when his Brit walked in. He heard her small gasp and turned, a soft blush spreading over his cheeks. Luckily, he had everything but a shirt on and couldn't help but smirk lightly as he saw her standing in the door way.

"I'm so sorry!" She said flustered.

Francis chuckled and pulled on a white shirt quickly. Buttoning it up, he walked over and wrapped her in his arms. She was about as red as a tomato and hid her face.

"Embarrassed are we?" he teased

She scowled and pushed out of his arms gently, still quite flustered and replied

"Shut up frog."

He could only laugh as he followed her down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Not many people were awake, but there were those few. Alice made her usual morning tea, and sat at the kitchen table. Francis poured his own coffee and made his way to the couch. They didn't want everyone to know what had become of their situation the night before. Not yet anyway…so they still had to act like they got on each other's last nerve.

Alice was through about 3 cups of tea when the others started coming down. Everyone was heading home today, and some had their suit cases, having earlier flights. Countries like Germany, Italy, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary were all leaving together, so everyone said their good byes to them before breakfast really got started. Alice and Francis didn't leave until two o'clock so they had some time. The perks of a nation being that airport security wasn't really an issue. Alice watched everyone leave, lost in her own thought. That is, until a rather loud American came and sat next to her.

"Yo Alice!"

She jumped and looked at him, blinking. She always felt a pang of pain go through her heart every time she saw him. She had been so broken when he left her… She can barely remember what happened. From what she was told she was found in tatters in the middle of the battle field and had to be carried home where things just got worse and worse. She was still recovering from that depression, and her current bullying situation didn't help much either. Apparently she didn't reply for a few moments because she felt a pat on her hand and looked to see him looking more concerned.

"Are you in there?" His tone said he was teasing but his eyes showed concern.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I was deep in thought is all…did you need something Alfred?"

"N-No…I just wanted to know what you wanted for breakfast…"

He didn't look very convinced with her answer. Did her eyes show that much sadness? She noticed that they had Francis' attention.

"Whatever you make is fine."

Alfred's eyebrows shot up in the air. She hated his food! He just nodded slowly and went to begin the cooking. Francis decided that he should go make sure she was ok and took her into the next room while no one was watching. Once there he grew loving and gentle, brushing hair from her face and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Are you alright chéri? You never are that willing to eat anything he cooks…" He tried to sound light hearted but being how over protective he had become, he sounded more concerned that anything else.

She nodded and rested against him. She was silent for a minute or two and seemed to be gathering her thoughts.

"I was just thinking about the old days…I'm sorry…"

He rested his forehead against hers so she would look at him. Her eyes seemed darker and clouded with unhappy thoughts.

"Don't be sorry…It's still hard I know…"

He wrapped his arms tightly around the small woman and held her closer against him. She rested her head against his neck and let out a sigh. She stayed like that for a moment trying to become happy again. Eventually, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and looked up at Francis, to see him looking down at her with those gentle eyes of his. He kissed her gently and let her go back into the kitchen. He waited until he heard her comment on how bad the American's food was before returning to the living room.

After breakfast, the other nations began to leave and soon it was Alice and Francis' turn. They said their good byes to Alfred and headed off towards the airport. Alice laced her fingers with the Frenchie as they rode away in their cab that Alfred had gotten for them. Upon arriving at the airport, they thanked their driver and made their way to their plane. As usual they were able to quickly get on board and they found themselves right on time. The plane was soon in the air and Alice found herself comfortably resting against the French nation's chest with his hand running through her hair. He had taken it upon himself to let down her pigtails so he could run his fingers freely through those blonde locks.

Alice had never felt this happy. Sure those good old days when she had her colonies were fantastic but she had never really been in love. She never expected that it would be with this frog but that didn't matter to her anymore. He would still irritate her and she would still have moments where she wanted to slap him but she still found that she loved him too much. She was so comfortable against him that she was soon in a light doze. When she woke, she found that they still had a couple of hours to go. Francis was reading one of his French novels, and still had a hand running through her hair slowly. She looked up at him and saw the look he always wore when concentrating, not knowing she was awake. She watched him for a good half hour until he happened to glance down and saw her looking up at him.

"Are you awake Cher?" He whispered smiling softly down at her.

She nodded and sat up a bit to stretch and looked out the window. He smiled and she looked back at him. They were headed for London this time and before long she saw the bright city lights as they began their descent.

For once it was rather clear in the Brits beloved city. It was about 2 in the morning so as soon as the pair got into Alice's house they were upstairs and in bed. They could unpack tomorrow.

**One more chapter to go! Hope it was ok O.O**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Chapter! Thanks to all who read and letting me post this! I hope you enjoyed it…**

Alice was so tired that she barely remembered going to bed the night before. Her green eyes opened to find herself on top of the Frenchman, wrapped in his arms. He was fast asleep by the looks of it. Alice smiled tiredly and decided to lay in his arms for a bit before getting up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes and began to think about the future. Would they tell everyone about them? Or keep it to themselves? How would they act? Would this even last? She shook her head. Her anxiety was getting the best of her. After about five more minutes the Brit decided that it would be a good time to get. She sighed as she left those warm arms and she stood to go shower. She realized that she still had clothes on from yesterday. I must've been really tired…She thought as she started the water.

She yawned for the second time as she stepped into the steamy shower. Running her hands through her now wet hair she hummed lightly, for once in a good mood to start the day. She washed up quickly and got out to brush her hair and her teeth. She didn't bother to dry her hair as she walked out in a towel to get dressed. She saw Francis buried under the covers trying to stay asleep and chuckled to herself. Pulling out clothes, she returned to the bathroom to get dressed. Pulling on simple kaki capris and a white sweater she returned to find Francis just stirring. She watched as he turned and slowly decided to sit up.

"Good morning, love" She said giggling.

He grumbled a reply then looked at her. He blushed softly when he realized he had been sleeping for a while longer than she had. She looked amused, something rare for her unless it was one of her enemies being defeated. He suddenly got a devious idea and stood walking closer. Wrapping his arms around her tightly he lifted her and fell back on the bed and then proceeded to tickle her. She always was very ticklish. She yelped and tried to contain her giggles.

"Stop that you bloody git!" she cried trying to get out of his grasp.

He could only laugh as he continued, rolling so he could safely pin her. He continued to tickle her sides and her stomach until she gave in and could only giggle and squeal. Eventually he stopped just to look at her. She was looking back at him, face red, and her bangs all messy. He gently brushed hair out of her eyes and smiled softly at how she leaned into his touch. He looked into her eyes again before slowly leaning in to connect their lips gently. She seemed surprised at first, but then returned it, causing the Frenchman to smile wider. He kissed her again, and then kissed her cheek, her nose, and her forehead.

"I think I love you too much…" He whispered

She smiled brightly up at him. A smile that had always been hidden, and it made Francis' heart swell that he could see it. She giggled softly and was finally allowed to sit up. She kissed his cheek gently.

"Get dressed I'm hungry…" She said watch how slow he was moving. She knew he wouldn't let her cook so she would have to wait.

He couldn't help but smirk at her as he got up and went to go get dressed. She sat patiently on the bed. When he returned she was murmuring to her little fairy friends as she called them. He found it so cute. He took her hand, causing her to look up at him. He stood her up and slowly led her down the stairs to fix the breakfast she so desperately wanted. Taking her down the stairs, he sat her at the kitchen table. She watched as he went through the kitchen, pulling out things he'd need and such. She continued to watch as he began to cook and hum lightly.

He smiled as he felt her eyes on him. He still stuck with the simple eggs since it was something they could both completely agree on. He finished them quickly and gave her a plate. She smiled softly up at him and took a sip on her tea. He sat across from her, and watched her for a moment. She seemed so content. As he ate he began to think about what to do about those bullies of hers. She was happy now but he knew they would try to strike again.

"Francis?"

He jumped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Yes, mon bel ange?" he replied blinking.

She blushed softly at the nickname.

"Can we take a walk later?"

He nodded smiling. Although in the back of his mind, he was wondering what would happen if he ran into them. He would definitely give them a piece of his mind. He saw his Brit smiling and he couldn't help but smile back. He would make her happy one way or another. He began cleaning up as they both finished and when she insisted on helping he merely laughed and helped her while hugging her from behind.

She finished washing her dishes and turned to face Francis, and as expected he leaned in to capture her lips. He succeeded and smiled when she turned red. She slid out from his arms and made her way into the living room. Leaving room for him to sit she turned on the TV. She rested her legs in his lap as he sat and she giggled when she saw his slightly surprised expression. He stroked her leg gently as she became invested in Doctor Who. He would never understand how a blue telephone box could be a time machine but then again she was the one with the crazy imagination.

Soon enough she became bored and looked at him.

"Can we take that walk now?"

He almost jumped out of his chair at the request. True, while he didn't mind sitting around, he was getting rather bored. But he would never let her know that. He nodded and helped her up, getting her coat for her and following her out the door. He took her hand as they walked down the porch steps and down the driveway to the sidewalk. She giggled and squeezed his hand as they continued down the street.

It was going rather well, aside from a bit of bickering here and there. He still kept his eyes open for those idiots who would be ripped to shreds when he saw them. She was quiet for a while and when he felt her tense he looked up to see that very group walking this way. She looked at the ground and he merely squeezed her hand and whispered:

"I'll take care of this."

She jumped and looked up at him but it was too late. His glare was set and he looked about ready to explode. As the group saw them they all smirked and walked up to them. What looked like the leader of the group, a stick thin girl who was wearing a too much makeup and too little clothing stepped forward.

"I see you have a body guard now."

Her voice was high and rather irritating to the Frenchman. Alice just stayed quiet.

"I wonder how someone like you got someone like him."

Francis growled lowly and stepped forward not wanting Alice in harm's way.

"She's worth it all, unlike you bitch."

Now Francis was never really one to yell or be mean to anyone, but this woman needed to be put in her place. He wouldn't have anyone hurting his beloved.

She looked shocked at his comment and glared.

"At least I'm not crazy" she fired back.

"No one here is crazy. Now, until you come up with better insults I suggest you leave."

Francis would never hurt a woman but he did step closer so he could tower above her. It showed just how much older he was than her, and realization hit her eyes.

"If you plan on hurting anyone here I suggest you get a better group."

Francis may have been known as the weak nation but with little punks like these he could take them easily. The girl turned and saw how afraid everyone looked.

"You may think you've won now but when she's alone we'll really get her."

"She won't ever be alone because I'm spending the rest of my life with her."

She huffed and growled but knew she had lost, turning she stormed back down the street followed by her little group and he could hear her swearing and yelling. He turned back to Alice who was staring at him with a surprised look. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head.

"I meant what I said you know" He said into her hair as he held her close.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head under his chin.

"Did you?" was her reply as she smiled softly.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I promise."

She smile up at him and connected their lips again. It was sweet and loving, and the two didn't break until they needed air. He smiled down at her and took her hand again. They began walking down the street towards that flower garden Alice loved so much. They were in a peaceful silence until Francis murmured

"I love you, Mon petit lapin"

Alice smiled

"I love you too. "

She may not have been the prettiest woman in the world or always be the nicest, but she did know that she was special. She knew that there would be someone that would always be there to Love her and that's all she really needed to be happy.

**OK! So It's over now! I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time~~**


End file.
